User talk:Larry1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Larry1996 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 16:30, September 25, 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Thanks Hey thanks for the extra episode I finished it up so thanks.After I finish this series you and I could make another one as a team.Would You like that? User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 12:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 18:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New Series Hey I made Ultimatrix Overdrive Season 3 a new series called Ben 10:The Power of 10. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 02:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Edit Why did u edit killer machines attack it was fine as it was User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 02:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Why did you edit my pages, Return of Vilgax Parts 1 and 2? You had no right to change the story like that. (I like the addition, so I'll let you off the hook. This time.) The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 17:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) That's It! That's it, Larry! It was bad enough that you edited my stories, but you had NO RIGHT to make a seperate series name, WITH THE EXACT SAME EPISODES! Your version is a candidate for deletion. And you put it in my category as if it was mine. Stop. I'm alerting an admin and you will be blocked. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 18:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'm not miserable! One edit, or even ripping off my series (which you did), won't do that. (Maybe ''if it happens over and over.) But you still can't rip off my series, with my episodes, and claim it as your own. You're forgiven. For now. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 12:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I might be able to help I probably not though User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:36, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Why Not? Why not? It's my series, and I'' get to do what ''I want with it! XD For the most part. Also, I will add a return of Ghostfreak episode sometime in Season 2. From now on, Season 1 focuses on Albedo. About that rip-off of yours, it's a Candidate for Deletion, and I removed my categories and blanked out the episodes. You can't use that. It's mine. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 12:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) PS. Vicktor, Yenaldooshi, and Mummy are in a flashback. If this were an actual episode, their appearance would be really short. (Then again, each episode itself would be really short if actually aired. Umm... I'm not 100% sure what you mean, but I've got a pretty good idea. So, no. If you like my show enough to rip it off (you're forgiven, but it's actually stealing), I may think of something for you. Also, type ~~~~ after posts, please. I shouldn't have to go into my talk page's edit history to find that you left the message. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 00:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) o.0 Did you even look at the result after saving? Four tildes (~~~~) is Wiki code, like a a Template's code. It's your signature. In your you can change the signature. First check off "Custom Signature" first, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 00:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Stop Don't make new episodes. I do like the plots, though, so I'll go into those old revisions to read them, but I said not to. Stop ignoring me. Any more of this, and I'll tell an admin. Also, I didn't give you a Diamondwolf picture. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 12:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Warning I've been hearing complaints that you have been stealing from people and editing episodes (counting some of mine). I will give you this one warning and if it happens again, I will block you for 1 week. WG = Weirdo Guy 20:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I might. That's a good idea. It'll say that Darkseid was fused with an alien of Rocks' species, and Ben unlocks Rocks. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 13:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure Yep he can be a main villain if u want User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Umm... True, but that doesn't mean the color can't change. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 12:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I might, Most likely not User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Aggregor Aggregor is dead. But that doesn't mean he can't be cloned... [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 21:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gwen First of all, it's [[Mannamatrix|Manna''matrix.]] Second of all, that was an error. She got out. Like I said, it's a mistake. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 22:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Deleted I didn't really feel that episode was appropriate for Season 2, so I deleted it. I'll think about adding it to Season 3. WG = Weirdo Guy 02:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Also, a sequel series is not stealing ideas, it's just finishing what a person started. For example, my series, Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution, is the sequel of Ken 10. So lets say you want to make a sequel series of Ben 10: Multi Trixes. I won't block you if you did that cause it's actually considered your own series. WG = Weirdo Guy 13:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but No You can, when I'm done mine. If you do it now, with Ben's Omnitrix 2.0, other events would contradict it. For example, I propose to have the Omnitrix 2.0 destroyed and replaced, so you couldn't change your series in a sense-making way. You can when I'm done mine (after three or four seasons), but it will be a non-canon branch, as I may make a sequel as my own. So, not now, and if you want to, you'll have to wait a while. There will be a hiatus between seasons 2 and 3 for ideas to come. 20:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry I took so long. I ate dinner. It was a late lunch/early dinner thing. (Maybe "linner" or "dunch.") It's 3:40 PM eastern time. There was a mix-up, and I forgot to log in with the last message. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 20:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Very Well (Title says all) WG = Weirdo Guy 22:20, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I suppose since I have my hands full, I could use help. If you would like, you can help me with episodes of Splix 10 and Ben 10: Unlimited Power. WG = Weirdo Guy 22:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. WG = Weirdo Guy 00:52, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Charmcaster Well, BTMT takes place after Alien Force, so it's a branch off it. However, it has Ultimate Alien continuity, like Aggregor getting revenge on Ben, which is an error. Anyway, in this, Charmcaster never turned good and never got trapped in the Legerdomain. She's still evil. By the way, I've seen all Ben 10 episodes of all three series so far, so I know what happened to Charmcaster. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 12:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) PS. You left two messages on my talk page. Series I shouldn't have told you not to make a series. You can now, if you want, because it would be your series. But if I make a big, unannounced event, and your sequel doesn't have it, it would take a lot to adapt the sequel. If you can't, the series would be a branch out of whatever season of BTMT. Also, don't miss my above message. :) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 12:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Haunted Academy No. You can take it over. Remove all mention to BTMT, and my category, and write the story however you want. I'll adapt the season finale idea to include Zs'Skayr's real return. In fact, I may replace the episode altogether. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 01:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) What?! No! You can write the article! Sorry if I confused you. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 01:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Haunted Academy Did you even think about what the Minitrix was? It's the old Omnitrix rescued by Paradox! It can't go Ultimate! That's similar to the reason I reverted your extension to this. Sorry, but that needs to be changed. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 12:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Zero I did in the episode Next Stop, Earth.User:Charbel2001